Chemical solutions are used in a vast variety of industrial and research processes. Often there is a need for chemical solutions of diverse dilution ratios for batch processes in experiments, in which an optimal dilution ratio for a specified chemical solution and chemical reaction or processing step is sought. Purchase of numerous containers of differing dilution ratios from chemical solution supply source, and storage of such containers, is one option available to personnel. Another option is individually preparing diluted mixes to a specification. Each of these possibilities is time and resource-consuming. In addition, when dealing with relatively small fluid amounts, the systems tend to be limited in the volume accuracy at the relatively small fluid amounts. This accuracy limitation constrains the maximum dilution that can be accurately achieved. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.